Origins
by xhidden-shadowsx
Summary: The origins of the Xiaolin Order begins long before Dashi's legacy. How did it all begin? What determines who the Chosen Ones are? Why do they exist and what are they chosen for? Perhaps there are evils far greater than that of Wuya, Chase, or Hannibal Bean. Hopefully they will stay locked away or 1500 years of darkness could be the least of anyone's worries.


Long ago, in a time well forgotten, there were four dragons that held power over all the earth. They maintained their individual domains of water, earth, fire, and wind to keep balance in the world. Kun found his place in the earth; Shui flowed easily with water; Huo took power from fire; and Feng flew free with the wind. Each dragon had their strengths and weaknesses, but they were all equal in power.

Darkness, which called itself Heylin, ravaged the land before the dragons. The earth was desolate, with little more than cold rock and stone to be found. There were few signs of life, with only small clumps of vegetation clinging to life in desperate soil. Seeing the barren state of the land, Kun became determined to create something of substance from it.

Tainted, water could not provide living creatures with the nourishment they needed to flourish. It did not flow in rivers or streams, but remained still and filthy. Although it was not safe to drink, there was no other option for the creatures that lived. The very liquid they needed to survive often killed many. The contaminated liquid inspired Shui to work to change the pitiful state of the water.

Warmth was rare amongst the cold rocks when the icy air quenched fire faster than it could be lit. Try as they might, no flames could dance before their eyes to cast light and warmth to the weary world. Instead, the creatures shivered throughout the long nights. Pitying its weakness, Huo desired the strength to give fire the power it deserved.

Lacking movement, the air was stale and filled with all manners of dust. Hidden behind thick dreary clouds, the sun was seldom seen above the horizon. Many poisons polluted the air and, unable to be avoided, claimed many lives. Those who survived choked on every breath of the heavy air. Feng sought to give the oppressed air freedom.

These dragons could not bear to see the darkness rule the pathetic world. So they gathered every fragment of light to be found and created a force of light to counter Heylin, and called it Xiaolin.

When despair overcame the hearts of the creatures that lived on the earth, the dragons placed Xiaolin to help them overcome their misery. For many, the roots of light took hold. But for others, darkness was embraced. Light and dark, the Xiaolin and the Heylin, began to clash. It wasn't long before the rising tensions led to conflict.

To further their quest for balance, the Xiaolin made the first attack in what became the War of Creation. Although they were defeated in the first battle, they would not give up hope and remained persistent. However, the Heylin side would not be defeated easily.

The Heylin creatures were well adapted to the darkness. Despite their opponents' advantage, the dragons and their forces fought with more vigor. Each of the many battles were wearier than the last, but neither side would give in. Eventually, after many hard battles for the fate of the world, the forces of Xiaolin defeated the Heylin side.

With darkness dispersed, each dragon used their sphere of power to heal the once ravaged world. There was much to improve, and it would take time to bring the fullness of its potential to fruition.

The desolate earth was made fertile by Kun. No longer simply cold, rocky soil, the land was able to sustain life. Plants reached out towards the sun as it shone upon them and animals where seen more abundantly.

Shui purified the tainted water, causing it to move and change constantly. It flowed and pooled in many forms. No longer filthy as it once was, the water glittered in the sunlight, and became safe for all to drink.

Fire gained a place in the new world and ceased to be quenched. Huo allowed flames to dance, so they could provide warmth and chase away darkness during the cold hours the sun was not present.

To make the air fresh, Feng moved it into soothing breezes. Soon, it was clean and free of the immense amounts of dust that once permeated the air. Once heavy, it became light and free. The improved quality created an atmosphere where creatures could breathe easily.

Once the world was renewed, life flourished like it never had before. Greater varieties of creatures, such as the lesser dragons, began to arise in the sea and sky as well as the land. Without the oppressive darkness, a strong and healthy world bloomed. Thus began the era of Xiaolin.

However, the peace could not last forever. Despite their efforts, the darkness could not be destroyed. The seeds of Heylin were planted and growing in many hearts. New Heylin creatures began to arise and threaten the dragons and the peace they created.

Heylin dragons came into being and were the dark equals to the four dragons. These Heylin dragons were created by an evil sorcerer who wanted nothing more than to rule the world. They aimed to kill the enemies they were created to defeat, and were the only beings with enough power to do so. A face-off between the dragons nearly plunged the world into never-ending darkness.

Colossal mountains fell under the destructive power of the Kun's Heylin counterpart, Dizhen. Earthquakes cracked and shattered the land, devastating the beautiful landscape that many creatures called home.

Haixiao, rival of Shui, raised rivers violently and flooded many areas. Many plants, animals, and their homes were carried off or destroyed. In other areas, bodies of water were drained; causing crippling droughts that withered vegetation and drove animals away.

Raging wildly, fires destroyed forests and left nothing but ash and charred remains. Fueled by Ranshao, Huo's opposite, the uncontrollable flames consumed anything in its path and only grew larger the longer they burned.

Breezes grew stronger and became gales of tremendous force, uprooting trees and mercilessly sweeping many away by the power of Feng's Heylin equivalent, Qixuan. Tornadoes ripped through the land, tearing apart anything caught in its grip.

The four dragons and the Xiaolin light were nearly destroyed. No other Heylin creatures had been so powerful before. Their powers were purely destructive, and stopping the Heylin dragons began to seem hopeless.

When all seemed lost, a group of valiant warriors began to aide them and came up with a plan. Due to the warriors' help, the Heylin Dragons were defeated. They were trapped within hidden chambers deep within the earth and locked behind a series of keys and riddles.

Afterwards, Shui, Kun, Huo, and Feng renewed the world, restoring it to its true beauty. However, they would not be able to repel another Heylin attack if it were to come before they were fully recovered. Fearing the possibility of being killed in their time of weakness and the Heylin forces overcoming the world once again, the dragons sought a solution.

The dragons and the valiant warriors who fought alongside them trained many new warriors at Xiaolin temples in an effort to uphold their legacy. Despite the skill and virtue of those in the temples, the dragons did not feel they satisfied their problem, so they kept searching.

After years of trying to find an answer, the four dragons agreed that the only solution was for their spirit to live on no matter what happened to them. It was the only way to protect the world. To achieve this, they merged their spirit with that of newborn children around the world.

These children would have command over the elemental powers of the dragons but would not be aware of the dragon's presence within them. It became the Xiaolin monks' duty to locate the children with the dragons' spirits and train them to follow the Xiaolin path and master their element.

When the Heylin forces rise to conquer the world, it is up to the four Dragons of water, earth, fire, and wind to defend the world and maintain balance.

* * *

**A/N: ****Yes, I have seen Xiaolin Chronicles. But because I don't really like it, it'll have very little effect on what happens in this fanfic. I may include minor elements from it, but otherwise it'll be like it doesn't exist. Anyway, this is my take on the origins of the Xiaolin and Heylin orders. **

**A quick warning: I do plan on continuing this, but I may not do it for quite awhile and progress will likely be slow. Until then, I'll mark this as finished because I guess it could stand alone if it has to.**

**Also, as a disclaimer, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. I would've thought that was obvious because this is a fanfic, but whatever. Enjoy.**


End file.
